michiganiafandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Raiders
During the initial few years of the plague the South-Eastern United States erupted into anarchy. Families banded together and formed tribe-like units. These tribes roamed the Post apocalyptic South looting and scavenging for several years. Many tribes cannibalized old buildings, towns, prisons, schools, and cabins as bases from which they would lead their hunting and looting operations. Very few permanent self-sustaining settlements lasted very long, for the culture in the South was one of distrust and survival of the fittest. After the Zombie threat, the tribes became classified as raiders, as their survival relied on attacking other tribes and stealing their possessions, including food, weapons, vehicles, slaves, and even women. Characteristics Southern Raider tribes number anywhere from 20 to several thousand. The larger tribes have been around for decades, and have their own origin stories, culture, and tactics. Each tribe is fiercly independent and unique, very few times in History have the tribes peacefully resolved disputes or teamed up. Alliances are not totally unheard of, if they happen they are between two tribes who are highly sophisticated, well established, and have nothing to gain from going to war. Contact with the rest of the continent doesn't exist, and many tribes "In the interior" believe that they have seen the enitre world. Some extremely isolated tribes in the bayou believe they are the only surviving humans in existence. Established tribes tend to be monoracial. For example, the Kenneckes who have been around since the apocalypse are white only. They do not trust any people of color, and date this back to a passage in their origin story. Another large monoracial tribe is the Womack, which is composed of only African American or other people of extremely dark complexion, such as Indians. Further West and South strictly Spanish-speaking Hispanic tribes are common. Feelings of superiority among the races are prevelant, but not due to Pre-Apocalypse causes such as slavery, immigration, or social status. Many of those ideaologies were lost in the years following the apocalypse. The Racism presiding over these deep raider tribes is simply xenophobia. In the monoracial tribes each believes their race is supreme over all others. Slavery is a common sight in the deep South. It bares few similarites to the slavery in Pre-civil war America, and has a completely seperate origin. Mainly monoracial tribes partake in slavery, enslaving those of different races and putting them to work as builders, farmers, and other forms of grunt work. No single race is viewed as a "slave race" but rather all different races are open for enslavement. The biggest collection of slaves belongs to the Ramos Plantation, which is strictly Hispanic as well as the largest tribe in the Florida penninsula. The Ramos has a population of around 4,000 people, and subsist on farming and raids. To feed such a large tribe war prisoners and other enslaved peoples are put to work in the fields as well as builders. They possess some 800 slaves of almost all races. Blacks, Asians, Whites, Natives. The Ramos often trade in slaves with other nearby Hispanic tribes as well as Slave caravans. Slavery in the post-apocalyptic Southern United States is ugly and horrendous. It varies on the tribe but for the most part people work for food scraps in blistering heat every day until they die. Life expectancy for slaves is very low, even lower than the average Tribal which is already quite low. From the various dialects and isolation some offshoots of the English language have sprung up around the South. In Southern Louisiana Sutbayese has been recognized as a new language, after decades of speaking with strong accents and unique linguistic memes, a language extremely similar to English was formed, spoken only by a few thousand people. Similar situations have spawned various other dialects, which would appear to be another language to outsiders. People of Interest *Jan Khoic (John Quick) (M) of the Sudintool Tribe (Louisiana)(Explorer) *Yeelow Dest (M)of the Befaw Tribe (Northern Georgia)(Organized an attack on Carolina) *Volett Shreepa (F)of the Atlanataw Tribe (Southern Georgia)(Spiritual Leader) *Mavick Getner (M) of the Tensee Tribe (Texas)(Rebelled against the C.S.S) *Brian Willhouse (M) of The Woodentoos (Alabama)(Conquered a large area with his Army) Tribes of Interest *The Womack (Georgia) *The Kenneckes (Georgia) *The Ramos (Florida) *The Fallshou (Georgia) *The Cherko (Southern Arkansas) *The Luisi (Louisiana Bayou) *The Sudintool (Louisiana Bayou) *The Rehaya (Georgia)